Up a Tree in Sparkles
by Draconis Kitten Sweetie
Summary: Present Story for MagnusJane25! Chairman Meow got himself stuck in a tree, and Alec has to find a way to get him down before Magnus returns. Implied Malec-y goodness!


Me: This is present story for MagnusJane25! Mwhahahahahaha, I bet you thought I forgot! Nope, this story just did not want me to finish it. WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyways, I hope you like it!

*MI*

**Alec POV**

"Chairman Meow I swear if you do NOT get out of that tree THIS INSTANT I will burn it to the ground!" I roared to the annoying cat, who seemed to be taking joy in this. Magnus left on business for the weekend, and left me one instruction while I stayed to watch his house. Don't let anything happen to Chairman Meow. The stupid cat was stuck in a damned tree, and honestly, I think he was laughing at me.

"Mrrow," he meowed, looking down at me, hissing. He doesn't exactly like me.

"Get out of the tree," I hissed back, the cat turning around and having the audacity to stick his rear in the air at me.

"YOU LITTLE FLUFFY BASTARD!" I snarled, fed up with this. "I WILL WAIT HERE ALL DAY FOR YOU TO GET YOUR FLUFFY ASS DOWN HERE!"

*MI*

I didn't make it one hour.

"Please, I'm begging you, please come down here!" I pleaded to the cat, who looked down at me in disdain. "I'll even catch you if you can't climb down!" I said desperately, the cat narrowing his eyes and looking me up and down. It took me a second to get it. I looked down at my clothes, my ripped jeans and faded black t-shirt being the first things to come to mind.

"Oh no, not going to happen," I say, easily catching on to what he's saying I do. "It's not worth it. I'll go back to waiting." I leaned against the tree to prove it, pulling out my phone to play games.

*MI* 

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU." I stared at the sparkles, as if I could set them on fire. Magnus would be home in less than an hour, and hell if he was finding Chairman Meow in a tree. I swallowed whatever pride or dignity I may have left and poured the sparkles on myself, nearly puking when I saw myself in the mirror.

I was wearing Magnus's rainbow skinny jeans. I was wearing the _tightest _shirt in all of existence, looking like a Magnus wanna-be. And now I was sparkly. Oh yeah, I'm going to kill that damn cat when this is over.

I left the bedroom snarling to myself, storming out of the house to the backyard, looking up at the cat hiding in the booming apple tree. He looked down at me, blinking once in surprise, and let out a strangled hissing sound, looking like he was choking. He was laughing at me.

"YOU STUPID CAT I'M DOING THIS FOR MAGNUS NOT YOU!" I snarled, stomping my foot and clenching my fists. "SO CLIMB DOWN THAT DAMN TREE OR LET ME CATCH YOU!"

He looked down at me, looking like he was going to fall out of that stupid tree from laughing so hard. He watched as I positioned myself under him, gritting my teeth, and jumped down, landing in my arms with a 'harrumph'.

"There, was that so damned hard?" I asked, a bit confused as he snuggled into my chest and purred. I guess he was a little bit cute. I sighed and scratched the back of his neck while holding him to my chest, turning back to go inside, freezing when I saw Magnus staring at me from the door.

"I… I can explain…" I said lamely, thinking his expression was from watching his precious kitty jumping out of a tree, but no. A moment later we was on his back, laughing like his life depended on it.

"What? What the hell is so funny?" I asked, shocked to say the least. I took him a good five minutes to stop laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes as I stared down at him, now next to him.

"Y-You! Y-Your in my clothes, a-and covered in sp-sparkles!" He got out before dying again, looking like he was going to bust a gut laughing. I could feel the blood rush up to colour my face as he kept laughing at me, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Well it was his fault!" I complained defensively, holding out Chairman Meow. Magnus seemed like he was recovering, getting up with the help of the door frame.

"Chairman Meow got you into my clothes? Something I have failed so many times to do?" He asked incredulously, still chuckling somewhat.

"W-Well, he… He was… In a… And…" I stuttered, red-faced and Magnus shaking his head.

"Come on, explain…" He said, leading me to the couch seeing as I tried to repeatedly thunk my head against the wall, Chairman Meow jumping onto the cushions gratefully.

I sighed and explained what happened, Magnus blinking at the end, before breaking out in a ma giggle fit, Chairman Meow raising a paw and high-(fiving? Pawing? Whatever)ing Magnus.

"That's too good. Oh Chairman Meow, I love you so much," Magnus said to his cat, who slunk off a moment later.

"What? That is so unfair! I'm the one who got in all this crap just so I wouldn't have to face you for getting your kitty stuck in a tree!" I complained, Magnus hanging his head and laughing at me.

"Oh Alec, you know I love you too," He said and flashed me a grin. "And you look really good in that."

"Well get a good look because this is the only time you'll ever see me in it," I said, turning away from him in a pout.

"What? You won't wear it for me again?" He asked, and I could tell without turning around he was pouting at me. I smirked, my back still to him.

"Nope, not ever. No matter what," I declared. I heard the couch make a noise as Magnus came up behind me, putting a hand on either shoulder, his head right next to mine on my shoulder.

"Really? No matter what?" he whispered, and I grinned wolfishly.

"Maybe, it could change, depending on the offer," I say back. He grins and starts making a few offers, a few a bit too seductive to pass on.

*MI*

Me: Did you like it? I thought it was really fun to write, but I think I didn't do to good on it… Anyways, I hope you liked it!


End file.
